


Safety

by SpiritAlpha



Series: Lincoln and Jemma Cousins AU [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Conversations, Gen, Lincoln and Jemma are Cousins, Post-Episode: s03e07 Chaos Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritAlpha/pseuds/SpiritAlpha
Summary: Jemma and Lincoln talk after Lincoln decides to stay at S.H.I.E.L.D.





	

Lincoln found Jemma looking out of a window in a quiet part of the base.

"Hey." he said. She turned and moved towards him, giving him a hug.

"I'm glad you're safe, Lincoln." she said.

"I told you I'd be safe." he replied. They pulled out of the hug and Lincoln affectionately cupped her face in his hands. "How have you been?"

"Alright." she replied. "I told Fitz about my time on the alien planet. I would've told you but..."

"I was busy trying not to get killed by the ATCU or Lash." said Lincoln.

"I didn't want to worry you." she replied.

"Worry me? My little cousin got stuck on an alien planet for six months." Jemma smiled.

"There was someone else there. An astronaut called Will Daniels. He helped me survive. Fitz is helping me find a way to open the portal again so we can get him back."

"That's good. You'll need to be careful that HYDRA don't find out about you reopening the portal, though." Lincoln warned her. "Something like that, they'll want it for themselves. They might even try and take you and Fitz since you're the only two people who know how the Monolith works."

"We'll be careful, Lincoln." said Jemma, nodding. "You don't need to worry about us."

"I'm your cousin and Fitz is your boyfriend. It's my job to worry about the two of you." said Lincoln.

"Help us with the Monolith." said Jemma. "I know S.H.I.E.L.D. don't trust you, but you trust me."

"Of course I'll help you." said Lincoln. "Will helped you survive. The least we can do is owe him a return to Earth."

"Thank you!" Jemma exclaimed, happily, hugging him.

"You're welcome." he said, smiling and hugging her. The two cousins stayed that way for a while before pulling out of it. "I should get back to Daisy."

"I should get back to Fitz." said Jemma. "Join us in the lab later?"

"Sure." he said.


End file.
